Stray
by madchilla
Summary: After living in solitary for his entire life, Ciel is suddenly thrown into the world of slaves and masters, where he is expected to serve the very same slave catcher that captured him. While planning his escape, Ciel grows attached to the other slaves and goes out of his way to help them. AU/OOC M for language, violence and possible adult themes (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Run. They're getting faster.

Think. They're getting smarter.

Hide. They're getting ruthless.

My heart was pounding as I pushed myself against the wall of the cave, wishing I could just sink into it and disappear. My feet, black from dirt, throbbed in agony from all of the running. Thanks to all of the tree branches, my bare chest was decorated with bloody cuts, and my shorts were torn from catching onto low tree limbs. All because of two things: The man hunting me and my mother's last few words, "Don't get caught." I've been running and hiding for all nineteen years of my life, with and without my mother. I won't get caught by them.

The Royalty is one of the three clans, well two clans if you don't include me. They have the greatest power. Who decided that they were better than everyone else? Neither I, nor any other can answer that for the clans have been around for as long as anyone can remember. I once remember my mother telling me that many centuries ago, when the clans first formed, the richer and more powerful families were considered to be the Royalty and everyone else were their slaves. The Royalty rules the slaves.

The slaves serve the Royalty. It's as simple as that. If you have any ancestors that were slaves, you yourself are a slave. No questions, you are a slave…unless you escape.

Escaping a Royalty House is an arduous thing to do, but it's been done. My mother, born to a long family tree of slaves, escaped when she was seventeen years old and pregnant with me. However, she refused to inform me about how she did it, saying that it was useless information for me because I will never be caught by the slave catchers. If a Royalty's slave escapes, they're encouraged to inform the members of Arachnophile, the slave catching district to search and return the escapee to its proper owner. If found, the slave is returned and the owner gets to choose what happens to them. They usually pick execution for betraying their master.

Not a single slave catcher found my mom. She hid in an entirely camouflaged area in the forest until she gave birth to me. I'm a stray; a child born to an escapee slave, but a slave none the less. I was raised moving place to place so that the slave catchers would never find us and they never did.

My mother grew very sick, so ill that she couldn't run to different hiding places anymore. The day she told me to leave her behind still makes me feel like I ripped my own heart out of my chest and shredded it to pieces. There was no fighting against her. I abandoned her, and now for the past few years I've been on my own, moving place to place and taking care of myself so that I could keep my promise to her.

Yet, here I am now, fifteen feet away from the slave catcher. I'm right under his nose. I can hear his footsteps crunching closer to the cave. My chest swelled as my breathing stopped, but I'm sure the sound of my heart beat could be heard two miles away. First a hand, holding a device of some sort appeared in the cave's window, then a foot, followed by the rest of it.

"Hmm…what do we have, here?"

I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I got caught by that…thing. I should have been able to take him down with the flick of my finger, but no. He stabbed me in the neck with a needle of some sort and I blacked out. All I recall were his eyes. Eyes, such a strange dark brown they could almost be crimson. I can't remember how I got here, but I'm here now and I've broken my last promise to my mother.

My head is pounding with an intense pain. My eyelids are almost too heavy to open, but I manage. I'm greeted with a face just centimeters away from mine. I blink a few times, just staring into the black-lined orbs.

"You guys! He's awake!" The face exclaims. One more face joins in with the first. I don't say anything.

"He still seems to be out of it…" The second mutters.

The first nods and then pokes me in the arm with a long, boney finger. "Oi! Are you with us?" My arm gets another jab. I blink a few more times, then shake my head yes. "Oh good! Well, not for you I guess. In fact, this kind of sucks for you, but you're alive, eh?" The second elbows him in the side and he shuts up. "So…what's your name?"

I stare at him. This boy…is very pretty. They both are. He has violet eyes lined beautifully with kohl. His face is thin but strong with sharp cheekbones. His fiery hair is kept out of his face with pins. He lifts his arm, finger extended. Before my arm is prodded again, I answer, "Ciel."

"I'm sorry it's under these circumstances, but it's nice to meet you Ciel. I'm Joker," he points to himself, then to the one next to him, "and this is Finnian." Finnian offers a slight wave. Joker reaches his arm out and points to the wall behind me, "and that's Bardroy. He's not really a people person, so I'd stay away from him." I hadn't even noticed the bleach blond boy, before. An awkward silence followed so I took the time to observe my surroundings. The room I'm in is a dull one. The walls are white, the carpet is white, the doors are white and even the ceiling is white. Two doors stand opposite of each other on either side of the room. There is no furniture. After a silence that seemed to last for hours, Joker spoke again. "So Ciel, how did you escape?"

Truthfully, I answer, "I didn't."

Joker opens his mouth to respond, but one of the two doors in the room slam open. Another blonde stumbles into the room and limps right past us, without giving anybody a glance. He makes his way to the second door across the room, opens it and hobbles inside. I feel his eyes lock with mine and pierce right through me before the door shuts. I don't exactly know what it was about his ghostly gaze, but it sent a chill down my spine. His features are gaunt. His eyes sink into his face and are lined with black sleepless circles. "I'll see if he's okay." Joker says softly. Finnian nods. The attractive red-head stands up from his previous cross-legged position and quickly ambles into the other room. Brief sounds of sobbing echo throughout the room as the door opens, before quickly shutting.

Finnian's aqua eyes meet with mine once again. "You're a stray, aren't you?" He asks I nod. Before I could ask how he knew, he adds, "I can tell. You're not as timid as a previously owned slave would be. You're too calm."

"Why should I be scared?" I ask. He opens his mouth, but is interrupted by a scream, muffled by the door, but still distinct. It's followed by more sobbing. "Who's that?"

"That's Alois," Finnian answers. "He's the leader's toy."

"The leader?"

"Claude. He owns Arachnophile. Treats Alois like a bag of garbage, that man does. It's heartbreaking to see him come in every night with new cuts and bruises."

"What does he do to him?"

Finnian shifts uncomfortably and hesitates with his answer. "None of us really know, except for him of course, but he never tells. I'm certain that you don't want to know, though. Whatever it is, it's obviously not good and I don't want you be afraid."

Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. "Why should I be afraid?" I scoff.

Once again, Finnian pauses. "Because you're one of them now, Ciel."

"One of what?"

"A slave," he responds.

"Aren't you a slave too?" This calm man is telling me to be afraid. Why isn't he scared then? In fact, Finnian appears very tranquil. He sits with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. His back was straight with good posture and his blonde hair brushes into his eyes.

"I'm a slave of the house. Since one of the catcher's slave escaped, you'll be assigned to him; a personal slave."

"What's the difference?"

"House slaves do work around the mansion. We belong to the house, simple as that. Personal slaves belong to their masters." I stare at him, still confused. "You're a bed slave, Ciel."

Before I can respond, the door to the, what I'm assuming, bathroom squeaks open. Joker walks back over to us and sits next to Finnian. "He's in the tub now, resting." He says, answering our silent questions.

"Is he alright?" Finnian asks softly.

Joker shakes his head, "He's a bloody mess, Finny. I'm not sure how long he'll be able to go if Claude keeps being so rough with him. He's torn as hell, bruised everywhere and it's clear he's on the verge of a mental breakdown. I'm guessing he has a few months, maybe less, before he cracks."

My eyes widen. "Cracks?"

"Joker, you're scaring him," Finnian whispers.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. Don't be afraid, in fact, you should feel lucky. I overheard some of the catchers talking; you're being assigned to Sebastian."

"Who's Sebast—" Before I respond, the first door opens once again and in comes a tall man.

He briefly scans the room before his eyes stop on me. "You," he says, "Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I really appreciate it and it honestly does keep me motivated to write more. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :D_

_-Emily_

* * *

I glance over at Finnian, who snaps his eyes to his left towards the door, then looks back at me. "Go," he mouths.

Reluctantly, I rise up from my sitting position and make my way to the man. Turning quickly, he snaps, "Follow me."

I do as he says. Trailing behind the man, I immediately start tracking the labyrinth of corridors. The sooner I know my environs, the sooner I can escape. The mahogany hardwood floors are dawned with sapphire rugs lined with gold. Elegant chandeliers suspend from the tall ceiling. I'm so distracted by the intricate detailing of the deep blue walls that I crash into the back of the man when he suddenly halts.

He turns to face me. "I suggest being aware of your surroundings at all times," he opens the door he's standing in front of. He pushes me in. "You never know what will happen when you lower your guard."

Yeah, I end up in places like this.

"You know why you're here, I'm assuming," the man states from a chair behind a wooden desk. He places a pair of spectacles on his face.

"I was captured."

"Very good," he replies condescendingly. "I was afraid trash like you wouldn't be capable of speaking. You're aware of what you are, I presume?"

I'm silent.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," he smirks. "You are a stray, the spawn of a martyr. You have no place in our caste, for you are below even the lowest of the slaves. You are a nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

Hesitantly, I nod.

"Good. Since there is no place to return you to, I will be assigning you to one of my employees here at Arachnophile."

I'm in Arachnophile? Well that challenges things…

"Michaelis is the lucky one that caught you, so I believe it's only fair that I assign you to him."

Escaping will be exceedingly tough.

"Are you listening to me?"

But I have to find a way out…this is what I was raised to do. To escape.

A knock interrupts my thoughts and the door behind me pushes open. The man with the glasses stands up from his desk. "Welcome back, Sebastian. Did you have a successful outing?"

"Good evening, Claude. Unfortunately, it seems that luck wasn't with me as it was yesterday." I recognize the voice. That's the same, deep voice I heard before I was captured. I turn slowly only to be met with dark eyes, such a rare brown they could easily be mistaken for crimson.

"Nevertheless, this is the creature you collected. In regards to your recent runaway, I thought that it would be in your best interest to have him."

I feel his gaze burn through me. He's studying me. After a minute, he responds, "I appreciate the offer, and graciously accept."

"Then it's decided," the bespectacled man states. He looks back at me, "Sebastian will be your owner. Under any circumstances, you will follow his every order and you will never disobey him. Do you understand?"

I nod slightly and whisper, "Yes."

"Now that that's settled," Claude says, "Please take show him to you quarters, Sebastian."

Said Sebastian bows. "Thank you, Claude." He proceeds to place his hands on my shoulders and push me gently out of the room. I flinch and pull away. However, he continues to walk forward, with his hand resting lightly on my lower back.

This man is disgusting.

"Would you fucking stop staring at me, please? I'm fine. Jesus Christ…" Alois snapped, sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. His golden hair lies messily atop his head and his clothing is ruffled. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

Joker snatches the slender stick from the younger's mouth and quickly puts it out in the ashtray, earning himself a grumpy look from the other. "You're not fine. You're falling to pieces, Alois. We're worried about you."

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do abou' it?" He pulls another cigarette out of the carton and lights it. "It's not like I can stop." Once again, Joker steals the smoke and puts it out. "Would you quit that?"

"I know you can't do anything abou' it," Joker said gently, trying not to set the other on edge.

"Then shut up and drop it." Alois rotates his body and rests his elbows on the concrete balcony.

A silence settles between the two as they both stare over the manor's garden from the slave's balcony.

"Have you thought about asking for help?" Joker quietly questions after a few moments.

Alois snorts at the question. "O' course I have, dumb ass. There ain't much he can do for me, though. He helps his own escape. If I leave, Claude will send everyone after me. I wouldn't last a day, Joker, so what's the point? I'll be killed. I'd rather put up with his shit than die, in all honesty."

Joker sighs, defeated. Alois is right. Nothing could be done to help him.

"What's the newbie like?" Alois suddenly changes the subject.

Joker responds, "He's very quiet. Whenever he talks, though, I feel like I'm being questioned by an overeducated pompous ass. He seems too smart to be a leech."

A golden eyebrow rises, "He's a stray?"

"Aye."

"Who is he appointed to?"

"Sebastian, since he captured him."

Alois laughs. Seeing a smile across the other's face, Joker grins as well. "Sebastian gets all the good looking ones," Alois whines.

"Don't even think abou' it, Al. You can't think that about him," Joker says sternly.

Alois chuckles at the other's seriousness. "I know, I know. Just because I can't touch, don't mean I can't look." The cold wind brushes over the balcony and Alois shivers. Wrapping his arms around his own body, he says, "Can you help me back into the manor?"

"Can I? O' course I can," he smirks. "Just 'cause I can, don't mean I will." The annoyed look on Alois's face is priceless in Joker's book. He knows his jokes are lame. He also knows that that's why Alois loves them.

"Haha, you're so funny…" Alois sarcastically chimes. "Seriously, will you help me?" He holds out his arm.

Joker places the arm around his shoulder and wraps his own around Alois's waist. Cautiously, he guides them to the glass door leading back into the manor. Back in the slaves' quarters, he helps Alois down onto one of the many mattresses lying on the floor.

"Thank you," Alois whispers as he lies down and closes his eyes. It's been a long day.

Joker somberly observes Alois. He can't imagine what the boy has to go through every day and for that, he watches over him.

I follow this Sebastian man. I'm dreading what's going to happen whenever we reach our destination. This manor is huge. I count at least 3 stairwells that we climb. We reach the top of the third stairwell and turn left. Directly down the hall, there is a single door. The man urges me forward by pushing my back.

When we approach the door, he opens it and leads me inside, closing the door behind us. "These are my sleeping quarters," he states. "This is where you'll be tending my needs."

I'm silent. The room is simple. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the walls are a soft vanilla with azure trim. The bed is adjacent to a nightstand and lies directly under a window with blue curtains.

He sits down on the neatly made bed. "What's your name?"

I don't respond. I just stand in the middle of the room, staring at my toes. I don't want to talk to this man. I want to be by myself. I want to sit alone and figure out how I'm going to escape. I can't be wasting my time dealing this pervert.

"Don't be afraid," Sebastian murmurs. "I'm not going to hurt you. There's no harm in telling me your name."

I continue looking at everything else in the room, anything that isn't him.

"Look," he stands up and approaches me. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around, forcing me to sit down. Instead of sitting as well, he stays standing. "I know that you're afraid, but you're going to need to trust me in order to keep safe around here."

What kind of cretin does he think I am? "Trust you? How the hell am I supposed to trust you? I know what you're going to do to me!"

Unaffected by my outburst, he simply grins. He sits down next to me, but not too close. "You don't know anything. However, maybe if you listen to me, you'll learn something. Now I'll ask again, what's your name?"

I turn my head. I refuse to talk to this man.

He waits for a few seconds before responding. "Fine. You don't want to talk? That's alright." He rises and grabs me by my wrist. His grip is painful. "I'll take you back to the slave chamber and hopefully, for your sake, you'll be willing to talk tomorrow. I'd hate to have to beat some sense into your pretty little head." I flinch when he ruffles my hair.

"Don't touch me," I snap.

"You might as well get used to it," he pushes me out of the room and guides me down multiple stairwells. Wandering in a maze of hallways, he stops. He opens the door, and shoves me into the room. "Start memorizing the layout of the manor. You'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

How can they expect me to sleep like this?

How can they expect me to relax right now?

How can they expect me to accept this life so easily? This place…it's like they all just agreed with their place here.

My question is, how?

That man, Sebastian, led me back to the slave chambers after our 'talk' and threw me into the room. It must have been late. The others lay on the strewn about mattresses convened on the plush floor, like I am now. I roll over onto my back and rest my hands on my chest. The room is silent, except for the occasional snore from another slave. I close my eyes and yearn for sleep to overtake me, but it seems my mind is running marathons.

I sit up, letting a defeated sigh slips through my lips. I glance around the dark room. The thought of exploring the mansion crosses my mind, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed. If I get caught breaking the untold rules, who knows what would happen. If I can avoid that bastard, Claude, as frequently possible, the more likely I can escape. The more I avoid him, the bigger chance I'll have to escape unharmed.

Something about that blonde's eyes struck a nerve. The melting pot of sentiments surrounding him caused goose pimples to breakout over my skin. The pure anguish dripping from his soul sends shivers down my spine.

Why do I care?

Focus, Ciel. I need to start thinking of a plan. I scan the quarters yet again. Peeking through the small window above my mattress, the moon's light rested across the blazing hair of Joker. Next to him, choppy blonde locks peaked out from under the covers.

I'm going to need their help.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip around and see amused, azure eyes staring back at me. "Ah, so the leech is a pervert?"

My eyes widen at the accusation. "I am not." How dare he? He doesn't even know me…who gave him the right to call me anything?

"Then stop staring at others while they're sleeping. It's creepy," the blonde giggles. "Can't you sleep?" Before I can even open my mouth to respond, he already has my wrist snatched and is pulling me out from the warmth of my blankets. "Come have a fag with me, then."

He drags me to the glass door connecting to the balcony. The harsh wind bites at my skin, however the others seem unaffected as they sleep on. Alois let me pass before gently closing the fragile door, letting it click into place.

He smirks when he walks by me, resting an elbow on the stone ledge with the other digging in his trousers pocket. He pulls out a carton of cigarettes along with a black lighter. He flips the container lid open and takes one out. He offers the carton to me but I swiftly shake my head. He shrugs before gingerly placing the stick between his lips. He cups his hand as he lights the end. After a deep inhale, he lets out a puff of smoke. "Nice night out, i'nt it?"

The harshness of his accent shocks me. I wrap my arms around my torso and squeeze my hands between my underarms when a chilly breeze hits. "It's freezing," I snap. All I was given for clothing was a blue cotton t-shirt and the matching trousers.

A sigh escapes Alois, "Yeah? Well I guess I'm just used to the cold, then." A brief silence follows before he speaks again. "So, you're a stray?"

I nod. "What about it?"

He grins. "Oh nothing, just curious is all."

A shiver wracks my body once again. Why am I out here? It's like the arctic outside.

"Why are you here?" Alois jabs the cigarette butt into the concrete ledge. He turns to face me, leaning his back against the balcony.

I look at him, dumbfounded. Was he daft? Clearly I'm here for the scenery…"I was captured," I respond.

He cackles. "No shit! What do you take me for? A dimwit? O' course I know you were captured. What I mean is, why are you here? You lived out there, on you own, for how long? Surely you have a plan by now."

I mumble, "I'm working on it." I note his condescending smirk. It's as if he knows something that I don't and I find that irritating. "I'll find a way to escape."

His smirk grows into a full know-it-all grin. "Sure you will, leech. Sure you will." He pushes passed me, heading towards the door.

I gape at his back. "What's that supposed to mean?" I accuse.

He halts and turns towards me. "I meant precisely what I said."

"Just because you lot, here, have accepted this life so easily, doesn't mean I have to as well. I don't understand how any of you can just be content with living in this place."

"Content? You think we're happy about living here? None of us are happy about being here but it's our job to be here. It's our duty."

"Then why haven't any of you tried to escape?" I question. "Shouldn't you have at least tr—"

He scoffs, interrupting me. "I could escape at any time I wanted to, leech." His eyes darken as the atmosphere around us severely changes. He walks closer to me. "Don't speak unless you have your facts straight. Don't judge any us before you know us. How dare you saunter on in here and try to dictate us the very moment you arrive. You ain't nothing but a parasite, leeching off of those of us who actually fulfill our responsibilities so don't you even try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I know all about your kind, stealing from us. You think you're so smart because you're a stray and have never been caught, but look where you are now! You think you're so smart, yet you haven't got a clue what's in store for you. Oh but what do I know? I ain't nothing but a peasant little bed slave. Ain't that right, Mr. Leech coming in here from the outdoors. You ain't got a reason to listen to an uneducated piece of scum like me. No sir…"

I swallow thickly. He's leaning over me, his face a mere six inches away from mine. When was I pushed up against the ledge? Something about his face as changed. His eyes are glazed over and his muscles relaxed. He's smiling slightly.

"You have pretty eyes…" Alois whispers. "He ain't going to let you go anytime soon, my dear friend." He pulls away and rotates to the door once more.

"Who isn't?"

He stops but doesn't respond. "I'm Ciel," I offer. I don't want him to stop talking yet. I need to know more about this place.

Maybe I can help him.

No Ciel, don't think that way. You're here for you. You can't trust anybody in this place.

Alois doesn't turn, but I hear him say, faintly, "Good, stay that way."

* * *

_This chapter is so short and I'm really sorry! I didn't like the idea of adding any more after the end and none of my editing buddies got back to me saying what they'd have liked to be explained more. ANYWAY! Thank you, everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and everything! I really hope you're enjoying the story :D_

_-Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all! It's been a while, yes? Well finals are over so I have much more time to write, now! I want to thank all of you who are taking time to read this. I really do appreciate it._

_I'm very happy to say that a good friend of mine is working on a doujinshi for my "No Me Dejes" fic._

_Also, if you have time and you're bored, take a peak at my new story, "Monstruo Fama"?_

_Anyway, thank you so much! Love you all :D_

_-Emily_

* * *

The sky is dark, moon high in the air. Trees sway with the chilly breeze. I lean my body forward against the ledge of the balcony and look down. The balcony faces the front yard of the manor. In the dark, I see grand stairs leading the way up to the front door. Beyond the wide cobblestone path, lined with trees and bushes, I assume there's a road.

It would be an extremely effortless escape, if it weren't for the row of armed guards leading down the path.

I bend my body even further over the ledge. Maybe it would be easier to just…fall? Surely that would be less painful than dealing with whatever they will do to me here. I'm a bed slave, according to Finnian. I don't even know what that is. All I know is that I have to get out. I look down. The drop is far enough…I wouldn't feel it. Even if I did, I'm sure a bullet to the head would come fast. Quick and painless.

What are you thinking, Ciel?

I won't be defeated that easily. To even think such a thing would be such a disgrace to my mother. My mother. She only taught me to never get caught. She guided me through the outdoors and instructed me how to avoid the catchers. How she learned all the tricks, I suppose I'll never know. However, she never warned me what were to come if I got caught. My mother taught me a lot of things, but she never taught me how to escape.

I flinch when the door behind me swings open with a squeak. Flaming hair catches my attention first, then purple eyes. He quietly closes the door behind him. "Can't sleep?" He asks, walking closer to me.

"Why is it that you lot are so surprised that I can't rest in a situation like this?" I snap.

"Whoa," Joker says, raising his hands slightly. He smiles, "I wasn't implying anything, kid. It was just a simple question. No one is surprised that you can't sleep. I'd actually be worried if you were calm."

I eye him suspiciously. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

He shrugs, "I dunno. I heard you and Alois come out, so I figured I'd join you but it seems I'm a tad late for the party."

"He got angry with me, and then he left," I explain.

Joker nodded, "Aye that happens frequently. Feels like walking on eggshells around him, eh? Don't worry abou' him, though. He deals with his problems his own way, just like you do with yours."

"Ah," I acknowledge. I tilt my head. "What happened to him? Earlier today, I mean." I don't think I can calm myself until I know the reason behind those fear stricken eyes.

Joker frowns. He breathes in deep, pausing before exhaling. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that, Ciel. I don't want to scare you."

Of course I do. Why else would I ask? These people here…they warn me not to be afraid. What should I not be afraid of? What could possibly be so bad that would make it worse here than to be out in the open? I want to demand answers, but Joker is looking at me oddly. His head is tilted with his eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I snap.

He shakes his head, laughing, "No, what am I thinking?" He laughs some more. "Sorry, kid.

You just look like someone I used to know, but it's a ridiculous thought."

I wave him off. "Whatever. Would you please just tell me what I shouldn't be afraid of? Clearly I'm going to find out sooner or later and I'd rather know what's coming ahead of time."

"Ciel, it's nothing easy and rushing it will just make it worst. I'm trying my best to help you but I don't wanna be the bad guy to tell you what to expect. Please, just believe me when I say that it would be best to wait."

"Just tell me!" I nearly shout.

Joker sighs, gaze unreadable. "You're a bed slave," he mutters.

I stare blankly at him. "I already know that. Finnian told me before. Is anyone going to tell what a bed slave even is?"

He gapes at me. "Did no one ever teach you about these places? Who raised you out there? Surely, you weren't by yourself, right?"

"My mother died last year," I say, emotionlessly.

Joker shifts, clearly uncomfortable. "She never told you about the slaves?"

"Of course she did. Slaves serve the Royalty. Everybody knows that."

Joker brings his hand to his forehead, sighing. "That's not entirely what I meant. Do you know how the slaves serve the Royalty?" He groans when I shake my head no. "I don't think I'm the person to tell you, Ciel," he says, desperately. "I'm a slave of the house so I have no idea what personal slaves go through. Well, I do, but I'm still not the person you should be talking to."

"Just tell what the fuck a personal slave is," I snap. I'm sick of his pointless rambling. How can these people be so strange, and so annoying all at the same time?

"A sex slave, Ciel! You're a sex slave," he nearly shouts.

Oh.

"God, please tell me you know what that is…" He says, with his eyes wide.

I nod. Not too long ago, maybe a few months before I left her, my mother gave me the talk. I may be naïve, but I'm not completely uneducated. "So that's what happened to Alois?"

Joker swallows, "Aye, but that's Claude's doing. You have nothing to worry abou' with Sebastian. He ain't the one to make anyone do anything they don't want to. If Claude ever calls for you, though I strongly doubt he will as he's fairly content with Alois, then you should worry."

I turn away from him, facing the sky once more. I am worrying. Joker rotates as well, look down over the balcony. "It's a long way down, ain't it?" I grunt in acknowledgement.

"Please don't do anything stupid that'll leave me a mess to clean up in the morning." My head snaps up. He's looking at me, eyes glowing. "I've seen others like you, Ciel, but I feel like I know you better and I know you're stronger than the rest of them. Don't waste your chance by doing something stupid."

"You don't know me."

"That is true, but I do know your allies in this. For future reference, listen to Sebastian. He knows what he's talking about and he won't do anything to harm you."

"Why do I strongly doubt that? He's the one who brought me here. If he didn't want to harm me, then he never would have captured me in the first place."

"You don't understand, Ciel," he begins, but I cut him off.

"No, I do understand. This place is full of disgusting creatures and I can't trust a single one of you lot to get me out. I understand that completely."

"Oh my God, would you stop talking?" He barks. He's frowning. "You ain't got a bloody clue what you're talking abou'! I've been here my entire life and I've seen many like you, but no one has ever been as stubborn as you are. I don't have to offer my help to you. When the time comes for you to leave, if I get caught, I'll be killed. So will everyone else who helped you. I need you to trust me in order for me to do anything, though."

I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not. He's glaring at me. I can't detect any hints of lies but, then again, I haven't had much practice with that. "If you're all so good at helping others get out, why don't you escape as well?"

He chuckles, breathlessly. "Because I wouldn't be able to survive out there. I grew up here and honestly, I have a pretty decent life in this manor. All of us do, except for Alois but he chooses this. We choose to help strays because you're the opposite. You can't survive here. I've seen many like you before. You lose your marbles. I've seen them look over the balcony, just like you were, right before they topple over. You wouldn't stand a chance without us. I'm helping you because I'm stuck here."

"Come with me, then."

* * *

_One more thing! I've been on for a while now, but I just learned how to respond to reviews. I'll be responding from now on :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_*crawls out of grave* Hey guys! I promise you, I'm not dead! Long time no see, eh? Well I am back with many apologies for taking so long to update! I've been really focusing on my "Monstruo Fama" fic and I kind of pushed this one to the side. I thought "Stray" was kind of blah to me and I wasn't proud of it at all. Yesterday, I went back and reread what I had written and I realized how proud I really am of it. This is the best plot I've ever come up with and damn I just love it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and being patient. I love you all!_

_-Emily_

* * *

Oh my god. Why did I just say that? Get with it Ciel! You just met these people. You can't trust them. I eye Joker's expression carefully, hoping he won't take me seriously. I have to get out of here; they can't be in my way.

Joker's eyes dance, amused. "Whatever it is that's about in that little head of yours, you don't need to worry abou' it," he chuckles. "While I appreciate the offer, I stand by what I said before; this manor is my home—Has been since I was an infant," he pauses and lets out a reminiscing sigh. "They raised me as a house servant here and I don't think I can do much else. If I were to come with you, all I'd be is a set back."

I let out a deep breath, relieved. A strong gust of wind whips against the balcony causing me to shiver. Joker places his right hand on my shoulder, gently turning me to face the glass door. "It's almost time for us to get up. You should get some more sleep before then."

I reach my arm out and pull the door open. My fingers sting slightly as they begin to warm up. I hear the door click shut. The others are still sleeping on their designated mattress, or so I thought before a gruff voices growls, "Would you stop opening the blasted door? It's freezing outside!"

I jolt slightly at the rough tone. Joker makes a shooshing sound, "Sorry, Bard. We're in for good, now. Lower your voice and go back to sleep.."

The body on the mattress rolls over sharply, muttering something in a mocking manner, "Go back to sleep. Who put you in charge?"

Joker cackles slightly before muttering something back. I don't bother trying to understand what he said. My eyes droop as I make my way to my assigned bed. I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

Enormous golden orbs gawk at me. White feathers dust around its black beak. I flinch back when the owl steadies itself on the low hanging birch tree branch. It ruffles its feathers at the site of me. It blinks its eyes and clicks its beak.

It looks almost friendly. I inch forward, with my hand stretched in front of me. I wonder if it will let me pet it? The owl jerks when my fingers brush its feathers towards the top of its head. They're soft beneath my digits. The creature makes a soft noise at my petting. I want to keep feeling this owl's feathers. I don't want to have to leave the softness under my fingertips. I'm content here, with just this owl and me.

Suddenly it begins to tremble before a horrible screech erupts from within it, as it backs away from me. I yell when its beak clamped down on my finger. The wind makes my hair to messily whip around my face. I look up to see what caused the random change. I gasp. What seems like millions of flapping wings soar through the sky. They're screeching cries deafen me. As soon as I cover my ears with my hands, the large bird spreads its wings and pushes off of the branch, making snow fall from the tree. I lift my head as it ascends into the sky to fly with its family. Just as I think they will fly away, I notice my owl soaring back down, with the others following. I didn't realize how fast they were going, until they were right above me.

Before I could scream, they are surrounding me. The one that was so friendly before now dug its talons deep into my right eye. The pain brings me down to my knees. II wail in agony, feeling wetness trickle down my cheek. As soon as they came, they left, including the one with my eye severed on its talon. I scream, "Come back!" at it, but I have no such luck. Suddenly, I'm alone, kneeling in the cold snow with a bloody face.

I wake to an insisting poking to my shoulder. "Psst," someone whispers into my ear. "It's time to get up. Joker is showing you around this morning, and you don't want to keep him waiting. He's not a very pleasant person in the morning."

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Finny, once again, far too close to my face. I groan, feeling exhausted. I feel like I've only gotten 4 hours of sleep, but I know I got less than that. I force myself to sit up, though my body feels like it's been hit by a wagon. I glance around the room, noticing that the other four beds are empty and unmade. "Where are the others?" I ask.

The other throws a pair of cotton pants and a clean shirt my way, telling me to get dressed. "They're already up and at it. Joker thought you could you some more sleep, though, but now it's time for your tour of the mansion."

I grumble as I begin changing clothes, "I was given a tour yesterday. Why do I need another one?" In less than thirty seconds, I swapped clothing.

Finny took my dirty clothes from me and threw them into a pile in a corner. "You got the Royal tour from the view of those you'll be working for. Now it's time for the tour in which you learn how to work for those you'll be working for. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense. Usually Joker does all the talking but he had things to do this morning. Are you ready?"

I pause, suddenly feeling off. Something is different. "I don't have any shoes," I mumble. I stripped mine off when I was running from the catcher in order to run faster and more quietly. I regret doing so because now I feel almost empty without them.

Finny nodded, "Slaves don't get shoes. The masters believe that if slaves don't have shoes, the less likely they are to attempt escaping."

I scowl at his obviously covered feet. "Why do you have shoes, then?"

Finny laughs, "Don't be jealous, my friend! I work out in the garden. I have to protect my feet from the poisonous bugs out there."

I grumble, feeling naked without my shoes. Granted, I can always find something to make a new pair with. While it's completely possible to run without them, I'd much rather have a pair when I make my run for it. The bottom of my feet are still sore and covered in blisters from my trek without them the other day.

I follow him out of the slave chamber and through the maze of corridors. We stop in front of a room that appears to be the kitchen. Inside, Bardroy is running around like a madman, barking gruff orders at Joker, who seems to be trying to help. When he notices Finny and me, he drops the rolling pin from his hand, stating, "Looks like you're on your own, Bard. I've got the newbie to take care of." He places his hand on my shoulder, ushering me out of the kitchen. "Finny, help Bard prepare the masters' breakfast before going to the garden."

Outside of the chaotic kitchen, Joker lets go of me. "Sorry about that. The kitchen gets awfully hectic in the morning. In the future, when you're not attending Sebastian, be prepared to help. The manor is a big place and though we have plenty of house slaves, we will always need some help. I'm sure even a sponge like you can chop lettuce."

"There's more of you?" I question.

"More house slaves? Yes, there are many. There are three other slave chambers but it's rare for a personal slave to see any of the others. My best advice is, if you run into one, mind your own business and keep to yourself. If they're someone other than those in our chamber, I strongly suggest not talking to them. Moving on," he begins walking down another corridor.

"Just so we're clear," he starts, "This ain't a tour for scenery. This is meant for you to learn the layout of the manor and to get some tips on how to survive here. Understood?"

I nod. "Good," he says. "You've already been upstairs to the bedroom corridor, so we're going to avoid going up there. I'd rather not see any of that lot, myself." He continues talking. About what, I don't know. I tuned him out as soon as he began. Instead of listening to him, I start mapping the halls and rooms in my head, a skill I required as a child.

"Hey," he shoves me a bit, "Are you listening to me? This is the only time you can ask me questions and whatnot, and here you are, ignoring me. If you'd like, you can tune me out now and go exploring later, but I suggest not doing so. Anytime after dark you're wandering about, is a time when you're up for grabs. Any of the catchers can prey on you, and I've seen that done to others. Trust me, you don't want that."

I can tell that he's not kidding around. Once more, I nod. I follow him as he talks about the history of Arachnophile and it's people. If I hadn't been mapping the halls, I probably would've paid better attention. I had always wondered how Arachnophile became so powerful. Growing up, I had a hunch that my mother knew, but she just didn't want to tell me. She never told me about her life as a slave.

Suddenly, it struck me as odd that I haven't seen any females in the manor. I interrupt Joker, "Where are the women?"

Joker blinks, taken aback. "Excuse me? How did you get from slave trading to women?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

"Well, it's been almost two decades since women were allowed in Arachnophile. There was a time when catchers had a choice between male and female slaves, but it proved that women were more of a distraction. Plus, when accidents happened, the woman was put to death. The manor couldn't afford to have any illegitimate children running around. When Claude came around as leader, he ordered that no more women were to be allowed in Arachnophile."

"I understand," I say, though I don't. I don't care to understand.

We turn a corner and head down another hall. I can't recall any artwork or photographs hung up on the walls, so when we passed a portrait, I stopped. "Who's that?" I ask.

The painting is of a man no older than twenty. His hair is black and he has brown eyes, with a mole under the left. Joker hesitates for a moment before answering, "That's Vincent. He was the best slave catcher from Arachnophile."

"Was? He isn't anymore?"

Joker shook his head, "No, we lost him many years ago. He was very good to us, so when he died, us slaves made a memorial for him. I can't remember much about him since it was so long ago, but if you have more questions, you can always ask Sebastian. Vincent was Sebastian's trainer when he was young. He treated Sebastian like he was his younger brother. When he died, Sebastian was a mess."

"Ya know, Ciel," I turn my head to the redhead. "You remind me of him. He was very stubborn like you are and repeatedly refused help from others. I just hope you don't follow in his footsteps and make the same mistakes."

I gulp. "Can I ask how he died?"

Joker shrugs his shoulders, simply. "He was executed."

* * *

_Did y'all know that my good friend Lily-Draws did a doujinshi of my "No Me Dejes"? The link is on my page if you would like to check it out!_

**_7/14/13 update_**

_As of now, I've decided that Stray will be on an undetermined hiatus. I've been very focused on "Monstruo Fama" and finally finished it a few days ago. I have so many ideas for new fics, and I think it's best if I focus on those. To be honest, I have no idea where Stray is going. I know what I want to happen in the end, but I have no idea how to get there. _

_I promise that I will not abandon this story. I love it too much to do that. I wrote the first chapter of this story three years ago for a different fandom before I even knew what Kuroshitsuji was. When I decided I was going to change the fandom, all I did was change the character names and descriptions for the first chapter. I can't even describe how disgusted I am at my own writing in that chapter. I actually hate my writing in all of the chapters. Sure, Stray has the best plot line in all of my stories (in my opinion, anyway) but I find it so hard to continue with what I have written. _

_I hope you all understand and look forward to what I come up with :D_

_For more updates on Stray and my writing in general, I'm constantly updating my tumblr (link on page)_

_Thanks so much for all of the support, you lovely people you! *cuddles all of you*_

_-Em_


End file.
